


Filament

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Pre-Movie(s), Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were ready to fight, to train, and to become better warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filament

"It's very difficult to get any training done while you two can’t work with your weapons like that," Chromia spoke aloud from behind the pillar. She didn't turn her head to see what they were doing; she knew if she did, she would never be able to bring her focus back to training.

Flare-up and Arcee carried on trying to make their weapons keep from malfunctioning to no avail.

Chromia shifted uncomfortably where she stood. Her servos paused on holding her own spear, for a second she forgot entirely what she was supposed to be doing. She heard a rumble, a flitching circuit, a swing and miss, and she tried not to think about what Arcee had done to cause it.

Finally her resolve broke. Chromia stepped from the pillar, her spear ready for combat, and Flare-up smiling when her weapon worked once again, grinning wildly at Arcee, looking right back at her while Arcee took her stance, ready and willing, returning the same grin.

Flare-up and Arcee were ready to fight, to train, and to become better warriors, under Chromia’s tutelage.

Chromia was ready to see who would be the last one standing, to keep the strands from falling by the filament.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Chromia/Flare-up/Arcee –Last one standing."


End file.
